pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Mantine
|} Mantine (Japanese: マンタイン Mantain) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with a in the party. Biology Mantine is a large, manta ray-like Pokémon with wide fins and two ring-shaped marks on its back. Its back is a dark blue with a jagged outline on its wings. It has a streamer-like tail and long "antennae". Two pairs of gills are visible on its gray underside, as well as a pair of beady eyes and a small mouth. Generally, it is pictured with a attached to the underside of one wing, much like a cleaner fish. Mantine can fly in the air if it builds up enough speed, in a similar manner to how real-life manta rays breach the surface, and can soar gracefully out of the water. Mantine is mostly docile. It thrives in . In the anime Major appearances In Just Add Water, Mantine appeared under the ownership of Dorian, owner of the unofficial Coastline Gym. A Mantine appeared in The Road to Humilau! under the ownership of Marlon, where it battled 's and beat it, but later lost to Cameron's . Mantine first appeared as an illusionary Pokémon in Spell of the Unown: Entei. Molly Hale used it against Misty's Staryu. Mantine was used by a girl named Luka that was searching for the Silver Wing in Mantine Overboard!. 's mother, Lola, owns a Mantine which was used in her battle against Brock's Onix in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. In Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, Jack Walker uses his Capture Styler on one of these Kite Pokémon so it can help Jack get away from The Phantom during the beginning of the movie. Multiple Mantine also appeared in the same movie. In Steamboat Willies!, a Mantine which belongs to the owner of a ship helped and saving the ship from falling off a waterfall. This Mantine was bigger than usual. Minor appearances A Mantine along with two escorted over to and ' boat in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Also, another one competed in the Tour de Alto Mare. A Mantine appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Mantine owned by a appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, with a attached to it. Multiple Mantine made brief cameos in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Mantine appeared in a flashback in Bucking the Treasure Trend! where Buck used it to swim underwater. A Mantine appeared in one of the aquarium tanks in Going for the Gold!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga catches a Mantine and names it Tibo as he floats in the sea in Lively Lugia II, which helps him in his attempt to defeat , powered by the Gold received for flight transport. In The Last Battle XIII a Mantine was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Mantine is seen as one of the Pokémon swimming in the headquarters of Team Aqua. later gives one of his Mantine from the Battle Factory. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries attach to it for scavenging its leftovers.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} out of the water from the surface of the ocean.}} |} |} out of the water from the surface of the ocean.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in )}} , ( ing in )}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 12, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Puel Sea, Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground (Post-ending)}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 3}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX45}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |} |} Mantine will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using the following Wonder Mail code: :4 ? ? N 2 2 ... ? ? Q 6 J :H 3 ? ♂ 8 4 7 0 J N ? W :Objective: Escort to Mantine on floor 3 of Tiny Woods. In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Gust Mantine|English|United States|5|July 12 to August 8, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Gust Mantine}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Mantine|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Mantine}} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15|†}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15|†}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution with in |breed= holding |no2=226 |name2=Mantine |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Mantine can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Mantine is exclusive to and , while Skarmory is exclusive to and . Furthermore, neither of the two had any evolutions in Gold and Silver. * Despite the fact that Mantine evolve from Mantyke in the presence of a , Remoraid has not been present on any of Mantine's sprites in the main series of games since Generation IV, in which this evolution method was introduced. This may be due to fact that the Remoraid used for evolution doesn't disappear after Mantine evolves from Mantyke. Origin It is similar to a , with some -like aspects. Its flying type seems to be a reference to , known as such due to their propensity for breaching. As , a Pokémon based on a rifle, often attaches to the undersides of Mantine's wings, it may also be based on a . Name origin Mantine may be a combination of manta and marine. It may also be a combination of manta and either brine or (pronounced tain). In other languages referring to its horns, and manta |es=Mantine|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mantax|demeaning=From Manta |it=Mantine|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=만타인 Mantine|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=巨翅飛魚 / 巨翅飞鱼 Jùchìfēiyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Giant winged flying fish" |hi=मैनटाइन Mantine|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мантин Mantin|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Mantax fr:Démanta it:Mantine ja:マンタイン pl:Mantine zh:巨翅飞鱼